Another's View
by oOwth
Summary: *Completed* A story at the Yule Ball in Harry's 4th year about a hufflepuff and a slytherin (not who you expect). *Ch 2 up.* I have it actually worked out all the way so no waiting forever for the next part.
1. Fighting Steryotypes

~*~Another's View~*~  
  
this story starts in the Hufflepuff common room before the Yule Ball cause i really sux at trying to describe setting and stuff.  
  
((disclaimer, i dont own the characters, or anything at that matter. i dont even own this computer, its my parents.))  
  
chapter 1:  
  
Susan rolled her hair up into a bun, examined it from all angles in the mirror and let it fall back down again. Taking two chunks of hair from the back she twisted them together and exmanined that style.  
  
"ARGE", she cried out in frustration. "I can't think of anything to do with my bloody hair"  
  
"Just put it in a braid down the back and be done with it", Hannah suggested from her seat as she was apply a fine layer of make-up. The girl's bathroom was crowded so they made some mirrors so they could get ready in the common room.  
  
"*you* know who invited me, i dont want to look like i always do. i want to look elegant" Susan told Hannah, dropping her hair down again.  
  
"Who invited you?", Cedric asked, passing the fourth years on his way up to his dorm. He stopped to wait for an answer, his eyes smiling at the two kindly.  
  
"Draco", Susan told him dreamily. (a/n dun worry, I know what I'm doing, I know he goes to the Ball with Pansy. So just watch)  
  
"draco MALFOY?", Cedric asked, almost chocking.  
  
"Yes", Susan confirmed, glairing at Cedric.  
  
"But he's in Slytherin", Cedric said lamely.  
  
"So? Honestly Cedric, you're being almost as bad to Slytherin Students as the rest of the school are to us Hufflepuffs. They're not all bad. And you wonder how Bigotry starts", Susan told him off. Cedric moved him mouth to reply but closed it in defeat.  
  
"Yeah Ced. Besides, you're going to go with Cho. She's in Ravenclaw. Are you saying Ravenclaw are more respectable than Slytherin?", Hannah asked deffensivly.  
  
"No.. it's just... never mind", Cedric sighed. "hope you have fun" he added before continueing to his dorm as he intended. Hannah got up and went behind Susan. She then proceded to curl the girl's hair around her wand giving her rounded locks alot of bounce. Examining the new look in a mirror Susan let out a squeal.  
  
"Its perfect", she said giving Hannah a hug. Hannah wasn't done yet, she pulled back the curls into a half pony tail and tied them with a wide lavender ribbon that matched her dress perfectly. When they were done with her doo, they turned to Hannah. Susan braided a small portion of Hannah's own hair in the front and tied them around to the back, stringing them together with some thin sky blue ribbions. When both thier hairs were done, they added some finishing touches and were ready for the dance that was to start in half an hour.  
  
"You never told me who you were going with", Susan commented.  
  
"Oh didn't I?", Hannah replied, blushing.  
  
"Come on, i'm going to find out sooner or later", Susan told her friend slyly.  
  
"Justin", Hannah said bearly audiable.  
  
"Wow, he's really nice", Susan congradulated her.  
  
A/N:  
  
okay, i actually have this story planned out and its rather short but it had an end (might make a part 2 or something if i can think of stuff) okay, um... 5 reviews, 5 reviews and i'll post the next part.  
  
A/N II: return of the Writter:  
  
Thanks Billy Gilman's Girl for the Constructive Critism. XX i can't wait till my computer gets spell check. 


	2. Fighting Tears

Ch 2 ~*~  
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall, Susan suggested she meet Hannah at the dance, she didn't want to make Draco wait.  
  
"Okay, We'll be down quick", Hannah said as Susan hurried out of the common room. The room adjacent to the Great Hall was full of people finding thier dates from the other houses, but Susan couldn't find Draco. When the doors opened, the champions and thier partners positioned themself so everyone had to walk through them. She forced a smile at Harry, Cedric told them all he wasn't to bad of a guy. As she passed Cedric she gave him a sisterly punch, even thou they wern't related, they, like the rest of the house, were like one big family. Once inside, she felt like a princess in a fairy land. Not spying Draco, Susan went to a rather empty table. Looking around again, she saw Draco at a table that was filled with other Slytherins. She didn't mind, Hannah and Justin had arrived, Justin dressed in a cobalt blue robe. After eating, and everyone was done, the music began. She watched the campions dance for a while then other couples began to fill the dance floor. For a while Hannah and Justin tried to stay with Susan and keep her company but she told them to go have a dance, she needed to find Draco anyways. When she did spot the Slytherin, she felt releaved that he was alone for the most part and walked over shyly.  
  
"Hi Draco", she said quietly. He glanced at her and that glint in his eyes made Susan a bit apprehncive, "I was thinking we could dance, you said we could", she said faultering.  
  
"And you actually believe me?", Draco let out a laugh, and it wasn't at all pleasent. "Why would *I* want to dance with a Huffleduffer?", he asked, his voice full of spite. With another good laugh he returned to his ring of friends. leaving Susan to fight back tears. Her vision blurred as she walked as fast as she could outside. In her rush she bumped into another boy from Slytherin. Not wanting to hear any more snide remarks she went past him quickly. Once alone outside the tears began flowing freely. Sitting on a stone bench she burried her reddingning face in her hands. After a few minutes she had the feeling of being watched and turned to see the Slytherin she had bumped into watching her. It was Cory Prewetts.  
  
A/N  
  
dundunDUN, semi-cliff hanger. Next chapter is the last one of this short ficlet. Might write more if reviews doth request it but maybe not. 


	3. Returning to the Fight

{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0  
{\fonttbl  
{\f0\fnil\fcharset0\fprq0\fttruetype Times New Roman;}  
{\f1\fnil\fcharset0\fprq0\fttruetype NULL;}  
{\f2\fnil\fcharset0\fprq0\fttruetype Dingbats;}  
{\f3\fnil\fcharset0\fprq0\fttruetype Symbol;}  
{\f4\fnil\fcharset0\fprq0\fttruetype Arial;}  
{\f5\fnil\fcharset0\fprq0\fttruetype Courier New;}}  
{\colortbl  
\red0\green0\blue0;  
\red255\green255\blue255;}  
{\stylesheet  
{\s5\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Dashed List;}  
{\s2\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Box List;}  
{\s21\sl240\slmult1\tx1584\sbasedon16\snext15 Section Heading;}  
{\s17\sl240\slmult1\tx431\sbasedon9\snext15 Numbered Heading 2;}  
{\s20\sl240\slmult1\f5\sbasedon15 Plain Text;}  
{\s12\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Implies List;}  
{\s26\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720\sbasedon19 Upper Case List;}  
{\s7\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Hand List;}  
{\s27\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720\sbasedon19 Upper Roman List;}  
{\s15\sl240\slmult1\f0\fs24 Normal;}  
{\s1\sl240\slmult1\li1440\ri1440\sa119\sbasedon15 Block Text;}  
{\s14\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720\sbasedon15 Lower Roman List;}  
{\s11\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Heart List;}  
{\s13\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720\sbasedon19 Lower Case List;}  
{\s24\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Tick List;}  
{\s8\sl240\slmult1\sb440\sa60\f4\fs34\b\sbasedon15\snext15 Heading 1;}  
{\s9\sl240\slmult1\sb440\sa60\f4\fs28\b\sbasedon15\snext15 Heading 2;}  
{\s10\sl240\slmult1\sb440\sa60\f4\fs24\b\sbasedon15\snext15 Heading 3;}  
{\s19\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Numbered List;}  
{\s23\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Star List;}  
{\s16\sl240\slmult1\tx431\sbasedon8\snext15 Numbered Heading 1;}  
{\s6\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Diamond List;}  
{\s18\sl240\slmult1\tx431\sbasedon10\snext15 Numbered Heading 3;}  
{\s4\sl240\slmult1\tx1584\sbasedon16\snext15 Chapter Heading;}  
{\s22\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Square List;}  
{\s25\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Triangle List;}  
{\s3\sl240\slmult1\fi-431\li720 Bullet List;}}  
\kerning0\cf0\viewkind1\paperw12240\paperh15840\margl1440\margr1440\widowctl  
\sectd\sbknone\colsx360\marglsxn1800\margrsxn1800\pgncont\ltrsect  
\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}Ch 3.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "What do you want? Come to laugh at the Hufflepuff?", Susan asked between sobs.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "No", he said uneasily. "I saw what draco did... and I guess... I dont think... what I mean to say... it wasn't very nice" Susan narrowed her eyes at him, trying to see what he was pulling at.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "What? A Slytherin with a Heart?", she asked sarcastically. "you know you're out here to laugh. Just because we are a fair and hard working team you think we are duffers." Susan said angrely. "Not that you care, you're a slytherin."}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "I know what it's like being given a wrong reputation. Everyone, even my family, expect me to be evil or something just because i am in slytherin, but not all slytherins are evil.", he told her, his dark brown eyes peering at her. "my whole family expect me to be after something whenever I try to be nice. The WHOLE reason im in slytherin is because I am ambitiant. I know what I want to get and I know how to get it. Its practically like hard working, only you're working for the reward, not for the job." he told her, his eyes moving down.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "Bigotry lives on many levels", Susan said quietly.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "Atleast Hufflepuffs have the rest of the school's support", Cory muttered.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "Thats not always true, The Gryffindors only support us if we are beating you and not making them look bad.", Susan said darkly.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "A Hufflepuff dissing a house? I'm shocked", Cory said theatrically.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "Stating the truth isn't dissing. Gryffindors state qualities, Slytherins state faults, Ravenclaws state facts and Hufflepuffs state truth.", Susan informed Cory, whome looked impressed.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "Didn't know a Hufflepuff could be so insightful.", he commented.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "Its all in with being understanding and fair", Susan said with a laugh. She had long sense stopped crying and the redness of her face was leaving.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "I guess us Slytherins and you Hufflepuffs have the hardest time" Cory concluded.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "Not neccessarally. The Ravenclaws are always expected to be right and smart. Imagine if you do anything less than perfect you get shunned by your own house. Or in Gryffindor, the world watches your every move." Susan said thoughtfully. Cory took this in silent. The two students just sat there for a while, and Susan began to feel cold so she rubbed her arms. Cory noticed this stood up.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}\tab "Want to go inside?" he suggested, extending a hand to help her up. Susan smiled and took his hand. They entered the dance together and once inside went thier separat ways to thier friends.}  
\par\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}  
\par}\pard\plain\ltrpar\sl240\slmult1{\f0\fs24\lang1033{\*\listtag0}((Thats how the story ends))}} 


End file.
